This invention relates generally to stack-storage of information discs, as for example compact discs, and more particularly it concerns facilitation of selected retrieval of such discs from stacked position.
When discs, such as compact discs (i.e. CD's) are stored in a stack, it becomes difficult to identify different discs in the stack, and it also becomes difficult to selectively retrieve them from the stack without destroying the stack organization. There is need for simple, easily usable, and efficient means for identifying discs in the stack, and for retrieving selected discs in the stack while retaining stack organization.